The soldier from Barley
by slashygeek
Summary: when melrin was 19 his lover road to battle, the battle is over so where is he? Its mine, i uploaded it on my other account so ignore the other one. its a chapter one so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The soldier from Barley.**

Arthur Pedragon called for a meeting for the whole kingdom; Merlin as always was by him as they stood on the balcony, above the whole kingdom.

"My people of Camelot…" Arthur called.

"As you know…The Barley war has come to an end!" He shouted with glee.

Merlin's heart stopped, his eyes widened.

"The men will arrive here in three days for their wives and family, I have letters that will be posted to you within the day…I give you my best, farewell…" Arthur said and walked to his chambers, Merlin followed his king like a lost child.

He was given chores, as the day past, no letter arrived for him.

At the end of the day he walked into Arthur's chambers, shoulders sunken with exhaustion, eyes red with sadness.

"Oh, Merlin...I've been looking for you everywhere…" Arthur said, from his chair.

"What?" Merlin frowned, not in the mood for Arthur's usual lectures.

"I got a letter addressed to you…is it from your brother, do you even have a sibling, you haven't said that you do…do you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's head snapped towards Arthur, looking at the letter.

His eyes gazed at the old parchment, it was muddy brown, dots of blood stained around it, ink skated along the front, just spelling out Merlin's name and his home, and it looked as the letter was fouled about a thousand times…so fragile.

Memories flowed in.

"_I have to go to war…" Jake said to a teenage Merlin._

"_Please…please fight…fight for what is right and…find me…mother said that I might go to Camelot so…send the letter there…"_

_They were only 19 years old._

"_I will…I'll find you, Merlin...I love you…" Jake smiled and kissed Merlin's plum lips and turned around, walking over to his noble steed with a heavy heart._

_Will stood by Merlin's side._

_Jake climbed on and held tightly onto the black steed reins._

"_I WILL FIND YOU MERLIN…IF IT'S THE LAS THING I DO!" he cried and galloped into the forest._

_Will grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him into a tight, tight hug._

Merlin gulped, tears welling up.

Right now at this moment, he didn't see anything but the letter.

Merlin walked over.

He stopped at the desk.

He gently took the letter, it flopped onto his hand, it felt like it could break at any second.

He gently turned it over to the opening; the back of the letter was graced with a sentence that made Merlin blush.

'_I found you'_

He chuckled lightly and opened it.

'_Dear Merlin_

_I hope this letter will get to you someday._

_I'm sitting in the camp, it's midnight here and Benny is snoring his head off._

_I'm looking up at the stars, they remind me of us._

_Were so close… so, so close but really we are so far away._

_But I will find you again…and well get a cottage and finally live our dream, fishing together in the lake just next to the cottage and making a bonfire every night as we look at the stars, as I tell the battle to you._

_Some nights I just imagine you walking in the camp, and its midnight so you wake us and we trap you in a net, because that will only happen to Merlin because that's how brilliant you are._

_Stay strong and stay safe and I'll try too._

_See you soon._

_I love you my little forest.'_

Merlin didn't even feel the tears fall down his face, or his proud smile or even the fact that he was crying.

Arthur just sat there, not knowing what to do, but really he was doing the right thing. The servant needed time for the words to sink in.

Merlin turned around and left.

He sat in his room, reading the letter over and over again, each time his heart would fill with worry and another it would fill with hope, unbelievable hope that in just two days his love would be standing at the door, at the dead of night and walking in, gently opening the door to Merlin and lovingly waking him up with a long lost kiss.

When Merlin carefully put the letter in a secure place, he closed his eyes, letting his mind fill up with dreams of their reuniting love.

The next two days was buzzing with worry.

The maids were clumsy, their minds in the clouds as they thought of how their father or husband would find them.

Merlin was extra clumsy, he too was dreaming of the next days and the mysteries that would finally be answered.

At the end of the day, all the women and children cheered in the court yard, music played and lights lit.

Merlin was there, celebrating with them.

When the sun set, all sat in silence, watching the sun with hope, some prayed for their lover's safe return.

When darkness took the kingdom, Merlin helped taking the children to their homes, giving hope to the families; one family took him in, inviting him for food as he told of his lover.

The mother gave him a hug.

He looked down at the child that was supposed to be asleep.

"When he finds you…could you bring him here?" She asked.

Merlin smiled and bent down.

"Of course Sarah…" He grinned and put her to bed and left.

That night he just wanted to fall asleep, but he couldn't.

Thank gods Arthur gave the maids and manservant's the day off the next day, so he rested till midday.

He woke to cheering.

Some men in armor arrived, Merlin got dressed and he stuck his head out of the window to see families finally made whole and boyfriend's reunited with their lovers.

He spotted Benny, his and Jacks best friend, he was kissing his new wife Shannon.

During the day he healed the wounded.

At the evening Benny arrived with a gash on his head.

"BEN!" Merlin cried and hugged the man.

"MERLIN! Is that you!" He gasped.

"Yeah!" The man grinned.

"You're so different!" The man smiled as Merlin sat him down.

"Yeah, you are too, you finally grew a beard!" Merlin grinned.

"Oh Merlin…you never changed…" Benny laughed.

Merlin chuckled and helped heal the wound.

As Merlin treated his friend, it was done in silence.

When he was done Benny was still there.

Gwaine was passing the room when he spotted Merlin in the chamber.

He was about to greet his friend when he saw a man with him, the knight just watched.

The man stood up and hugged Merlin.

When they broke Benny spoke.

"I have been told not to say anything about Jake but there are men that will arrive and tell you…I'm sorry, Merlin…" He said and left.

Merlin sat down, staring hard at nothing.

Gwaine walked in and sat next to Merlin, both silent.

"So…who is that man?"

"A friend…" Merlin said, softly.

"Your very chatty today, Merlin…" The knight weakly joked.

"Sorry…he is a friend of Jake and I…" Merlin said.

"Jake?...is he a friend…brother?" Gwaine asked but Merlin didn't answer.

After a while of waiting Gwaine nodded.

His hand held onto Merlin's leg and he stood up.

He turned to Merlin and kneeled in front of him, Merlin was still zoned out.

"Hey…" Gwaine said.

Merlin looked up.

"You will find him…you will…don't give up hope…" Gwaine said, Merlin nodded.

Gwaine sighed and hugged his friend, Merlin hugged tighter.

"Thank you…" Merlin whispered against the knights shoulder.

"No problem, my friend…if anything goes wrong I have a fire in my room…all you need to do is knock…"

"I don't need a fire…I just need a good friend there…"

Gwaine nodded and left.

As night crept up the kingdom Merlin was sitting in his room.

He listened to some families crying, some laughing and some just silent, too silent.

When it was mid night, Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Sir Leon, Percival stood near Merlin's room. Waiting for the men to go to his room to tell if this Jake was alive or not.

Soon four men in neat armor arrived with sad faces.

One sighed and knocked.

Gaius opened the door.

"We have come for Merlin…"

"He's asleep…" Gaius whispered.

"Wake him up then!" One snapped.

Gaius nodded and woke Merlin.

Soon Merlin was at the door, he gasped and walked out and closed it, just him and the four men, alone…well so they thought.

All stood in silence.

"Merlin…Jake was never found…" A man said with sorrow.

Merlin nodded, his lips spread in sorrow as he looked down.

"We have his belongings…" Another said, holding out a box, the man took out a hand held clock.

Merlin looked up.

He took it and opened it.

"It's broken…" he said dully.

"It's broken…" He said a bit louder and put it back.

"Take it, Merlin…he wanted you to have it…"

"So he gave up then…"

"…"

Merlin choked on a sob, one man pulled him into a hug.

"It's my fault…I was told to carry him back but then he just had to play the hero and ran back to help another…but when he reached the kid arrows…thousands of arrows flew up in the sky…I was just out of reach…the son of a bitch already had a broken arm…he was defenseless…I could have got him back in time but…I couldn't move…if I had just-" He broke down crying and hugged Merlin.

"He never stopped loving you…" The man said.

"Stop Sam…just stop…" Merlin wept.

"No…you need to hear this…" Sam said strongly, Merlin was quiet so Sam continued.

"Every night we sat around the fire for the past 6 years he told us about you…every moment you two had he would tell it with every detail…he did that every night…Merlin…your love kept us going…for six years…your love was our hope for six years…on that last battle where he died…we were standing on that hill…he was the first to run down and do you know what he shouted out…he shouted out 'I will find you Merlin'…"

The warlock sobbed.

"-And we did the same…" Sam whispered.

They stood there for a moment, hugging.

"One day, Merlin…he will find you…you will find one another Merlin…" He said and left.

Merlin looked down to see the box.

He sat down, looking at the box.

Arthur and the knights felt tears falling down their cheeks.

Merlin gave a sad smile as he pulled out a scarf.

"I gave this to him when he left…" Merlin said to himself.

He then looked down and saw a ring.

He looked at it for a while.

He slowly took it out, looking at it.

"I will find you…" Merlin said and put it on.

"Fits perfectly…" Merlin smiled to himself.

He looked down and picked up the box, he stood up and held it close.

Merlin closed his eyes and bowed his head, his hand covered his eyes.

He broke down, crying quietly to himself, after while he took a deep breath.

"I love you…" He brokenly whispered and turned to the door and opened it.

Arthur and the knights were quiet, they just walked away, awed by what they saw.

That night Merlin cried on his bed, tightly holding onto the box.

The next day Merlin walked down the kingdom, Sarah looked at him.

She pouted and looked up at her mother.

"They didn't find each other…" She cried and hugged her mother's leg.

The next day Merlin arrived at work, broken.

The king and knights all tried to make him happy but nothing worked.

Merlin was broken, he lost the one person he loved and he would never be the same.

Merlin was moving on, but left his heart and spirit behind.

They were at the trailing ground, Merlin was taking in every punch and kick Arthur threw at him.

Luckily Arthur was much gentler, not wanting to hurt Merlin as he was hurting the worst way possible.

Many people were around the trialing fields and court yard, filled with happy and complete families.

Voices and songs floated around the kingdom.

All solders had arrived, all the expected arrived and the lost were still lost.

Somehow the songs and voices grew softer.

When it was dead quiet, Arthur stopped trailing and looked o his side.

Merlin huffed with annoyance and picked up the shield and followed the gaze, all families parted so there was an empty trail.

One solder walked along that trail.

When the man stood at the end of the trail, it disappeared, families floated in.

One young girl cried out.

"HE FOUND HIM!"

Merlin frowned as he looked at his man that stood ran away from him.

Suddenly their eyes met and Merlin's eyes widened and he dropped his shield.

He took in a sharp breath, shaking slightly.

He then took a step forward, walked to the man, the solder followed suit.

When they stood in front of each other, Merlin gave him a watery smile and wrapped his arms around the man.

With one good arm, the solder hugged him on his back; he buried his face into Merlin's neck.

"Jake…" Merlin sobbed.

"I found you" Jake breathed.

"No…we found each other" Merlin cried.

They broke apart and Merlin grinned, eyes bright.

His hands held onto Jakes' cheeks.

"I love you..." he said, thick with emotion and leaned in.

They kissed.


	2. The soldier from Barley part 2

**The soldier from Barley Part 2- Merlin BBC**

Arthur and the knights gathered around Merlin and the knight.

"Who's this, Merlin?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Jake…he…he and I-" Merlin said, a bit nervous.

Jake chuckled and kissed Merlin on the head.

"Were lovers…come on Merlin, you're not that fearful, where's my fearsome little forest I knew all those years ago!" Jake teased.

Merlin grinned.

"Trust me I am, it's just…I just can't believe your here…" Merlin said, smiling up at his lover.

"Oh, you never have to worry again, love…I'm staying…" He smiled.

Gwaine pouted, glaring at the knight.

"Really?" He asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Yup!" He smiled.

"Now, Merlin…please introduce me to your friends!" Jake smiled.

"Well, This Is Arthur, King Arthur…this is Gwaine, a great friend of mine and This is Sir Leon, And this is Elyan and that's Percival…" Merlin said, pointing to each man.

"Awww, my baby has so many friends!" Jake smiled, hugged Merlin tightly from the waist and swinging him around.

Merlin laughed.

"Jake!" He cried as they fell to the ground.

Merlin laughed loudly.

"Come on Merlin, no more lolly gaging, you need to finish your chores…" Gwaine said, helping Merlin up, dusting him off.

Merlin sighed.

"Okay, ummm…Could you take Jake to Gaius?" Merlin asked Gwaine.

"Of course Merlin, anything for you!" he said, sarcastically and grabbed Jakes and stomped off to the castle.

Merlin frowned.

"Is Gwaine okay?" Merlin asked the remaining knights.

"Beats me…"

"He seemed happier before…"

"Not sure…"

"I hope so…"

All said.

"I think he's just tired…come on, training, training, training!" Merlin cried to the knights.

Gwaine and Jake were walking around the castle.

Gwaine was angrily grumbling to himself.

"You care for him…don't you?" Jake kindly noticed.

"Whatever…" Gwaine snapped.

"He cares for you too…I can tell…" Jake said.

"What is your deal?" Gwaine asked, turning to Jake.

"Sorry?"

"Are you just here to take him away from me…us…were his family, you were gone for six years, left him alone-"

"That's war for you-"

"You didn't have to go!"

"I didn't have a choice OKAY!"

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice, you had a lover, you just-"

"You don't understand, If I didn't leave then-"

"THEN WHAT!?"

"They would have killed Merlin and burnt down the village!" Jake cried.

Gwaine gasped.

"I had to go…they would have killed Merlin, his mother…the whole village…" Jake said.

"I'm sorry...I-" Gwaine apologized.

"No it's fine…you didn't know…friends?" Jake asked, extending his hand to Gwaine.

The knight looked at the hand for a second, then up at Jake.

He sighed and shook his hand.

"-But I'm watching you, pretty boy…if you lay a harmful hand on Merlin or he runs to me crying, I will not hesitate to bring you down…" Gwaine threatened.

"I wouldn't have it anyway, I would never want to hurt him and if I die, he would be in good hands…" Jake smiled and walked in front of Gwaine.

"That guy is too nice…" Gwaine mumbled to himself and walked with Merlin's lover.


	3. The soldier from Barley part 3

Jake and Gaius met and were talking about Merlin, Gwaine sat outside, Waiting for the servant to come by.

Soon, Merlin arrived.

Gwaine sighed and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

"Huh?"

"You…seemed a bit…annoyed?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine rubbed the back of his head, looking at the wall.

"It's just…I don't trust him…" The knight confessed.

Merlin smiled.  
"Don't worry Gwaine…He's a really nice guy, I think you two will get along famously!" He smiled.

"But, but maybe I don't want to, maybe I just, I-!" Gwaine huffed, he couldn't say it.

"Do you think that I would spend time with you all?"

Damn, he's too clever for his own good!

"Honestly yes, and you two shouldn't be with one another the entire time okay…"  
Merlin nodded.

"Honestly, we haven't spent any time together, yet…" Merlin laughed.

"Well…if anything happens, you know where I am…" Gwaine said, patting Merlin's head and walking away.

Merlin grinned and walked in to see his guardian and lover laughing.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, Merlin…we are just saying how much you snore, ahaha!" Jake laughed.  
Oh no…

Merlin pouted.

"Please don't…"

"Alright, alright…" Jake smiled and walked up to Merlin.

"So, what do you think we should do now…it's getting late…maybe…" Jake blushed.  
Merlin blushed furiously.

"I-I-I…we-well…I was uhhhh…"

"You can use the chambers next door…" Gaius offered.

Oh god, he knows way too much!

Merlin felt himself go red.

"Good luck!" Gaius winked.

Merlin felt if he exploded, he was sure smoke was shooting out of his ears, he was probably red all over.

He grabbed Jakes' hand and ran out.

"Not too late you hear!" Gaius called and Merlin gasped and shut the door and ran to the next room and closed the door and fell to the floor.

"That was so embarrassing!" Merlin blushed.

Jake smiled and bent down.

He held Merlin's jaw and leaned in, their lips touching.

Merlin moaned into the kiss, he gripped Jakes' hair.

They fell to the floor, Jake was on top of Merlin, his hand gripped Merlin's arm and the other held his nape.

Merlin gripped Jakes' back, they were so close, the heat was unbearable.  
"B-Bed!" Merlin gasped.

"Thought you never asked…" Jake smiled and lifted Merlin into his arms and laid him on the bed.

"I missed you…" Merlin said.

"Me too…" Jake smiled.

Merlin blushed and Jake leaned in.

"I'll never leave you ever again Merlin…" He whispered against Merlin's lips and kissed him.

That night they made love.

Gwaine sat in his chambers, sulking.


	4. The soldier from Barley part 4

Merlin woke to Jake hugging him closely.

Merlin smiled and kissed him awake.

"Morning..." The man croaked and stroked Merlin' s hair lovingly.

"Good morning, love..." Merlin grinned and kissed him.

They slowly broke.

"Sorry but i have to go..." Merlin said and got dressed.

"I'll walk around for the day enjoy yourself Merlin!" He cried as the man ran out as Arthur screamed his name in anger.

"Yes my lord?" Merlin asked as he reached the mans' chambers.

"Could you be oh so kind as to fetch my breakfast?" Arthur scowled.

Merlin nodded and ran to the kitchen to bump into Gwaine.

"Oh, sorry Gwaine!" Merlin cried and helped the man up.

"No...it was my fault..." Gwaine sighed.

The knight's eyes where red.

"Have you been crying?" Merlin frowned.

"Of course not!" Gwaine huffed, hiding his face in his hair.

"Whats wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing..." Gwaine said dully and walked away.

"I'll talk to you after training!" Merlin called and got Arthur's food.

They soon started training and somehow Gwaine was truly focused, he would usually be playful and banter to everyone.

When Arthur called it a day Merlin ran up to Gwaine and gave him water.

"You were...really different today..." Merlin said.

Gwaine gulped down the water.

"What... i can't be different?" Gwaine hissed.

"No its not that it's just-" Merlin said but Gwaine cut him off.

"Look just leave it okay!" He cried and walked away.

Arthur went over to Merlin.

"Whats up with him?"

"I don't know..." Merlin frowned in worry.

Gwaine was walking through the corridors when suddenly he saw Jake.

The man walked up to him and smiled.

"Gwaine!" He greeted cheerfully.

The man grunted response.

"I was thinking we could spend some time together, get to know each other better, break the ice ya know?" The man offered.

"No thanks..." Gwaine mumbled.

"Please...Merlin talks about you all the time!" Jake pleaded.

"He does?" Gwaine frowned.

"All the time!"

Gwaine smiled.  
"Alright...but only this once..."

"Excellent, meet you outside the gates at sunset!" He grinned.

"Why sunset?"

"Merlin said you like Sunsets..."

"How would he know that?"

The man walked away.

Soon Gwaine saw Merlin.

"Hey...how do you know that i like sunsets?"

"I don't..." Merlin frowned.

"-Well now i do!" He smiled.

"Jakes odd..."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"He...wants to bond with me...and at sunset, its creepy..." The knight shivered.

"That is wired...well Jake is very mysterious sometimes, don't worry if anything happens i'm in my room...good luck on the bonding eh?" Merlin smiled and walked away.

"Why good luck?"

"Just what normal people say!" Merlin joked.

Gwaine chuckled and left.

When sunset was near the man walked to the gated and waited.

Soon Jake came along and the two walked through the forest, saying how they both met Merlin when suddenly Gwaine fell into a ditch.

"Urgh...i'm stuck...help me up would you?" He asked as he held up his hand to a smiling Jake.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just as planned..." He sneered when suddenly he saw Morgana next to him.

"Well done Jake..." She said.

"What do you want Morgana?"

"Well the end of Merlin is at the top of the agenda today..." She smirked.

"How could you betray Merlin!" Gwaine cried to Jake.

"I never loved him, it's all pretend, i've been Morgana's assistant for years..." He said.

"BASTERED! YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" He screamed.

"Don't be so sure Sir knight..." She said.

Gwaine glared at her.

"I'll kept Merlin safe!"

"Oh but you won't..." She said.

Gwaine frowned when suddenly he was out of the ditch and Jake held a sword against him.

"If you breathe a word of this to Merlin or anyone the man will die..." She sneered.

Gwaine eyed her then sighed.

"Fine!" He cried angrily and stomped to the castle.

He knocked on the door of Gaius's chambers and Merlin opened it.

"Anything wrong...how was it?" He asked.

Gwaine hesitated.

Suddenly Jake walked into the chambers, smirking at Gwaine behind Merlin.

"It went well..." He grit out and looked at Merlin.

The man frowned and Gwaine nodded him goodnight.

Merlin closed the door and turned to Jake.

"That was odd..." Merlin said.

"What was?" Jake asked.

"Nothing..." Merlin said and went to bed


	5. The soldier from Barley part 5

Merlin woke the next day to Jake kissing him awake.

"Morning..." Merlin smiled and hugged the man close.

"So my little forest, why don't we skip some chores to spend some time together..." Jake offered.

Merlin looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry Jake...i can't i have to do them, but tonight we can spend some time together..." He offered.

Jake smiled and kissed his hair.

"Brilliant love, see you here tonight!" He smiled and Merlin nodded and left.

during the day Merlin saw Gwaine watching him with worry.

When his chores where done Merlin walked into Gwaine's chambers.

"You alright there?" Merlin asked the knight.

The mans head snapped up and gasped.

"Oh, Merlin!" He smiled and stood up and walked over to him.

"Where you okay yesterday...you seemed a bit off when you came back after bonding with Jake...what was the stare for, you seemed worried..." Merlin said.

Gwaine sighed and looked at the man.

"Merlin..." He said when suddenly Jake appeared.

"Oh sorry where you two having a chat, i'll come back later...how are you Gwaine?" Jake asked.

Gwaine didn't answer.

"Everything's alright Merlin me and Jake just saw a shocking secret-"

"Oh Gwaine, your still worried about that?" Jake giggled and walked up to him.

"It's okay Merlin, we just saw a man being stabbed in the woods...we managed to get him back but...if someone lets a secret slip me might get stabbed again..." He said, secretly pointing to Merlin.

"Thats horrible...heh better not let it slip..."

"Thats a brilliant idea Merlin, don't you think Gwaine?"

The knight glared at him.

"Yes, i will NOT let his get stabbed if its the last thing i do!"

Merlin smiled.

"Your very passionate about it..." He noticed.

"Very..." Gwaine said and left.

That night Jake visited Morgana and Gwaine spied on them.

"I have to kill Merlin, Gwaine's giving him too much hints, if he does another its all out!" Jake said.

"Understood, make it quick and unheard..." She said and gave Jake a dagger and he went back.

Gwaine ran back, running like a mad man to Arthur's chambers.

He burst in, waking Arthur.

"Gwaine...what on earth!?" He hissed.

"MERLINS GOING TO GET KILLED!" He cried and Arthur ran with him to the chambers to see Merlin and Jake hugging but something was off...Jake was holding a knife.


	6. The soldier from Barley part 6

Merlin smiles and hugs Jake close.

"I love you so much, so so much Jake..." He said and kisses his shoulder.

Jake rolls his eyes and takes his knife and lifts it in the air.

"STOP!" Arthur cries.

Jake looks up and puts it away.

"Sire!" He gasped and the two broke the hug.

"Merlin, get away from him!" Arthur cries and pulls him behind Gwaine.

"Whats going on!?" Merlin cried.

"Jake was going to kill you, he has a knife!"

"Sire i would never, ever harm Merlin!" Jake said through tears.

"We saw the knife!"

"What knife sire!?" He cried, hurt and sad.

"Arthur stop this, Jake would never-"

"-Trust us Merlin he's bad news!" Gwaine says.

"No he isnt!" Merlin cried and ran over to him, Jake pulled him into a hug, crying.

"Merlin i wouldn't ever harm you i love you too much, your too dear to me!"

"I know, i know..." Merlin said.

"I think you two should leave..." hisses Jake.

The two glared at him and left to Arthur's chambers.

"What should we do?" Gwaine asked.

"I'll give him chores and you knock Jake out and take him to the dungeons..."

Gwaine nodded.

"For now just sleep..." Arthur said and in the morning Merlin walked in to Arthur's chambers and woke him.

"I forgive you for what you did yesterday, i understand...you just want to look after me more but...just calm down a bit okay?" Merlin said.

"Yes, thank you for forgiving me Merlin it won't happen again..." He said and gave Merlin his chores.

In the middle of the day Gwaine found Jake in the hallway.

He got out his sword.

"JAKE!" He cried and ran up to him.

Suddenly the knight gasped as he felt a dagger plunge into him.

He fell to his knees and Jake held him close.

"OH Gwaine, oh dear we have to get you to Gaius!" He cried and smiled.

"Is Merlin really that dear to you for you to die over hm...?" He sneered.

"He is..." The man hisses and Jake lifted him up.

"You'll never win..." Gwaine hissed and bashed Jake on the head and threw him against the wall, the man slid to the floor unconscious.

Arthur ran up to him and arrested Jake and held Gwaine to Gaius.

Merlin opened the door and gasped.

"Gwaine!" He cried and helped him in.

"What happened?"

"Someone stabbed me in the chest, it's not too bad..." He panted.

Merlin looked after Gwaine.

"Gaius will be here soon, i need to finish my chores...don't get hurt again Gwaine it nearly killed me, i hate seeing you hurt..." He said and left.

Merlin arrived at the dead of night.

"Gwaine?" He asked as he saw him in his bed.

"Sorry, Gaius told me to sleep here i can-"

"-No it's okay..." Merlin said and sat next to him.

"Gwaine?" He asked with sadness and turned to him.

"Why is Jake in the dungeons?"


	7. The soldier from Barley part 7

The two where quiet for a while, Merlin looked around his room more than a hundred times, waiting for Gwaine to answer him.

Gwaine gulped thickly and looked away, looking at a burning candle next to his bed, he watched as it blew, he followed the invisible wind to see a familiar eyes watching them in the crack of the door.

"Merlin..." He said with sadness.

"Did he do something to you to make you mad at him?" Merlin asked gently.

"You're not angry..." Gwaine noticed.

"I trust you, what ever you do there has to be a reason..." Merlin replied.

Gwaine smiled and slowly sat up.

"You know..." He grit out and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You're quiet understanding..."

"Nah..." Merlin shook his head.

Gwaine lay back down.

"It's true..."

"Doesn't mean i will believe it..." Merlin teased, the two laughed and there was soon a quiet pause.

"Why did you do it?"

"I can't tell you..." Gwaine sighed.

Morgana smiled from outside the door.

"Why not?"

"You'll be endanger..."

"What does that have to do with anything...?" He chuckled.

"You will be, i won't risk it..."

Merlin was surprised.

"Is this because of what happened at the woods?"

Gwaine nodded.

"Don't worry...just don't spill the secret..."

"That's just the thing Merlin..." Gwaine sighed and looked at him with worry.

"What do you mean?" Merlin frowned.

Gwaine took a deep breath as he saw as the door creaked open, slowly he gripped his sword from the bottom of the bed, he had to say it.

"It's you...you'r the one whose going to get stabbed..."

And the two knew no more.


	8. The soldier from Barley part 8

Merlin woke to whispers.

He lightly groaned, finding it hard to move, suddenly there was a voice.

"Merlin?" It croaked.

"Merlin...please..."

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Gwaine holding him close, rocking back and forth.

He frowned.

"Gw-aine?" He grit out, feeling his throat raw.

"Merlin!" He gasped.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, the man gulped dryly.

"Morgana...she's captured us and..." Gwaine hesitated.

Merlin slowly got out of his grasp and the two lay on the wall.

"-And what..." Merlin huffed.

"She...she tortured us..." Gwaine gulped.

"So thats why my throats raw...urgh i can hardly move..." Merlin coughed slightly.

"It's all my fault..."

"It's not..."

"I thought i could protect you better!"

"Gwaine..."

The man shook his head and bent his head.

"I'm alive aren't i...so you succeeded..."

The man didn't answer so Merlin painfully pushed himself up and hugged him weakly.

The man held him close.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"It's alright..."

"No...it's not i could have written a letter to you explaining everything...but i had to tell you, i even knew Morgana was there, i got my sword out just incase she barged in but i wasn't fast enough..."

"Everyone, everyone makes mistakes..." Merlin reassured the man.

"I won't forgive myself for-"

"GWAINE!"

The man flinched from Merlin's outburst.

"Good..." He croaked, making Merlin break the hug and watch him, confused.

"You should shout at me..."

"Listen...where all human, and we make mistakes okay...i don't blame you for anything, all you did was trying to help protect me, how was that bad?"

"I didn't do it well enough..."

"Oh come on...look how everyone else messes up..."

The man shook his head.

"Don't make me feel good about this..."

"I'm just showing you how brave you are..."

"Hah brave!" He chuckled coldly.

"You got yourself hurt for me didn't you..." Merlin noticed.

"Merlin..."

"Jake did that to you didn't he?"

The man nodded.

Merlin sighed in anger.

"The bastered..." He squeaked.

Gwaine suddenly brought him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I won't leave you, i wont..." He vowed.

Merlin nodded smiling as he hugged back.

"Same here..."

Gwaine hugged tighter.

"Merlin i'm so sorry..." He whispered as the cell door suddenly opened.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

He didn't answer and suddenly Merlin was pulled to his feet by guards.

"Gwaine..." Merlin called.

The man looked down to the floor, looking powerless.

The warlock was brought out of the cell, he noticed it was Camelot's dungeon.

Merlin frowned.

"Whats happening?" He asked strongly to a guard.

"We've taken Camelot...Morgana wants you to pay her a visit..."

"What did you do to Gwaine?" Merlin hissed.

"Nothing much...if he was to resist you would get hurt if he does...a spell we did but you wouldn't know anything about the power of magic."

Merlin sighed.

Soon he was face to face with Morgana.

"Leave us..." She called and they both bowed and left.

"Wheres Arthur and the knights..." Merlin demanded.

"Right here..." She said and turned to see them right at her side, their eyes glowed red.

"What did you do to them!?" Merlin cried in anger.

"A simple controlling spell...they bend for me now..."

"Not for long!" Merlin cried and was about to do magic when she suddenly laughed.

Merlin frowned.

"If you kill me you will kill them too, and Gwaine..."

Merlin glared at her.

"I've gotten better, haven't i Merlin?" She smiled, circling him, a dagger suddenly appeared in her hand.

"With you gone all will be mine..." She smiled.

"Try me..." Merlin cheekily hissed.

"Oh i will..." A familiar voice said and Merlin looked behind him to see Jake.

"Jake..." Merlin whispered, feeling tears fall down, his voice cracked with sadness and sadly still joy.


	9. The soldier from Barley part 9

Jake coldly laughed.

"Jake..." Merlin called again.

"-And you thought i loved you..." He coldly hissed and walked up to the man.

Merlin turned to him, tears falling down, shaking his head in disbelief.

The man laughed.

"look Morgana, he's crying!" He said, chuckling.

Merlin's lip throbbed.

"I loved you so much..." Merlin sobbed.

"Oh poor, poor Merlin..." Jake said pitifully as he laid his hand on the mans' cheek.

"Did i break Merlin's wee little heart...?" He pouted.

Tears streamed down Merlin's face as he watched the man laugh.

"You're so weak, so pathetic...no one will ever love someone like you!" He cried and slapped him hard.

Merlin cried out in pain and held his cheek and looked down in sadness.

"Oh...do you like my shoes?" Jake asked.

"..."

"Here let me give you a closer look!" Jake cried and his eyes flashed gold, suddenly Merlin screamed in pain as he was forced to the ground. his face inches from Jake's shoes.

"Nice arn't they?" He asked but Merlin said nothing.

"Kiss them..."

Merlin didn't move.

"I said kiss them!" Jake cried.

"No..." Merlin grit out.

Suddenly the man kicked him in the face, Merlin was forced to stand as the man threw punches at him, soon he stopped controlling Merlin and he fell against someone, their arms wrapped around him, closed his eyes, feeling dizzy he pressed his head against his chest and was about to pass out when he heard the man speak that held him.

"What should i do Morgana?"

"Just hold him Arthur, keep him from escaping, tighten your hold and do what you want to him after he's dead..." She said as the witch walked up to them.

"Arthur..." Merlin gasped, his eyes opening.

He could taste the bitterness of his blood as a small trail of it trickles down his mouth from Jake's punches.

"Yes mam..." He said.

Morgana smiled and walked over to Merlin with her dagger in hand.

"Isn't this lovely Merlin...you get to die for you're beloved king...or well, by him..." She smirked as she handed the man the dagger.

"You sick, twisted witch!" Merlin hissed as he felt the sharp tip of the dagger press against his back, one arm wrapped around his waist.

"Wh...what are you going to do to them...to Gwaine?" He hissed as he felt sleep luring him closer and closer to unconsciousness.

"I think i'll keep them as my puppets...but for Sir knight..." She smiled as suddenly the doors flung open reveling Gwaine being brought in with a guard.

"-He's dying right after you..." She said.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine screamed.

"It's alright...Gwaine..." Merlin said, giving him a smile.

Suddenly the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"NOO, NOOOO!" Gwaine shrieked as he saw the knife.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" He screamed so loudly that Morgana covered her ears.

"Such love!" She said in excitement as the women tired to him.

"Such love for a peasant boy...heh wait...a dead peasant boy..."

"YOU BTICH!" He screamed, trying to get out of the guard grasp, suddenly four came and tried to hold him down but the man fought back, he won and they where all on the floor, knocked out.

"Amazing..." She breathed, circling him.

"You must be one of my puppets..." She smiled.

"Never!" Panted Gwaine.

He was about to run to Merlin when suddenly he couldn't move.

"LET ME GO!" He cried.

"Now... just wait..." She assured the man and went up to the controlled knights.

"Arthur, go take Merlin to his long awaited grave and you all restrain him..." She ordered them.

Arthur nodded and lifted Merlin into his arms and walked away, the knights held Gwaine down, the man turned to see Merlin being taken away.

"NO NO!" He cried , struggling out of their grip.

"MERLIN...MERLIN!" He shrieked.

"MMEEEERLIIIINNNNNNNN!" he screamed.

"Stop!" Morgana cried Arthur froze.

"Come here..." She said and he obeyed.

"Look..." She said as she held Merlin's face painfully.

"He's dead!" She cried.

"NO!" Gwaine shot back.

"He's dead, Merlin's dead!" She sneered.

"I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Gwaine wailed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, if you can hear me...please...please come back...please show i didn't fail you...please..." Gwaine wept.

Suddenly the man moved and fell to the floor and shot up, dizzy.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried, smiling.

"Arrest him!" Morgana cried and Percival and Sir Leon obeyed.

Merlin was brought to his knees as well as Gwaine, both facing one another.

"Now...how did you survive?"

"I was never stabbed...i merely fainted..."

"Oh really?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Yes..." Merlin hissed and looked at gwaine who looked back.

"Thank god your alive..." Gwaine said, smiling.

"Same for you, i don't know what i would do if..."

Gwaine nodded.

"I know...i told you i'd protect you..."

"Same here...i won't let you die Gwaine..."

"Oh...so so beautiful...so touching..." Morgana said.

Both glared at her.

Arthur gave her the dagger.

"Now...who to kill?"

Merlin smiled slightly.

"None..."

His eyes flashed gold.

Morgana gasped when she was flown back, hitting the floor painfully.

She screamed in rage and stood up, stomping over to them.

"YOU HAVE MAGIC, YOU-YOU DIDN'T EVEN UTTER A WORD!" She screamed.

"I don't need them..." He hissed and looked at Gwaine who was gobsmacked.

"Gwaine..." He called, worried.

"AMAZING!" He smiled.

Merlin laughed.

"Lets go..." Merlin said and was about to utter a word when Morgana suddenly cried.

"ARREST THEM, THROW THEM INTO THE DUNGEONS, FACING EACH OTHER NOW!"

Merlin was lifted to his feet as was Gwaine.

"NO!" Merlin cried and extended his hand.

Gwaine did the same their fingers' just able to tough.

"GWAINE!"

"MERLIN!"

Both men struggled and they soon found themselves in a cell.

"Why didn't you use your magic to escape?"

"I was too weak to use it..."

"Should we use it to escape..."

Merlin nodded.

"-But we have to be cleve about this..."

"You're amazing, Merlin i never knew you where a warlock...the way your'e eye glowed gold was beautiful...it wasn't like the others, it was pure...clean."

Merlin smiled.

"Thank you...i...i haven't actually seen it before..."

"Really?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Well...when we get out of here ill show you..."

"Thank you..."

They where quiet.

"I won't let them hurt you, Merlin..."

"Same with you..."

"Merlin..." Gwaine called and they looked at one another.

"I..."

Merlin frowned, smiling.

"You're?"

"I..."

"-Glad i'm here...?"

"No well yes but...Merlin I-" Gwaine hesitated.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here i promise..." Merlin vowed.

"No...that's not it..." Gwaine said and he looked at Merlin with kind gentle eyes.

"Merlin..." He called with a sweet smile.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

"I love you..."


	10. The soldier from Barley part 10

"You what...?" Merlin breathed, shocked.

Gwaine looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Don't make me repeat it..." He mumbled.

"Gwaine..." Merlin breathed.

"What...?" The man quietly asked.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know...i just...when i saw you with Jake i was just happy you where happy but then i found out the truth about him and i had to protect you...Merlin, i'm so sorry..." Gwaine said.

"Don't worry...he...always scared me a bit..." Merlin said and looked down.

"How?"

"There where times where...he looked at me as if he wanted to kill me...then he'd hug me right after...it was a bit scary..." Merlin said.

"That's horrible!" Cried Gwaine.

"I know...somehow I'm glad he's evil...I'm glad i know who he really is, i don't think i could deal with those stares..." Merlin chuckled and looked at Gwaine who laughed with him.

"I can tell..."

"I...i loved him but...i don't know...he was gone for years...it felt different...well it was always different wasn't it..."

"Merlin..."

"He's right..."

"What do you mean?"

"He says how no one would ever love me..."

"Thats not true!"

"Then why don't i have someone...why isn't anyone confessing their love..." Merlin sighed.

"I'm just a pathetic-"

"HEY!"

Merlin looked up.

"Don't say that..."

"It's true..."

"Merlin...your a warlock...you can do amazing things...your strong and brave how is that-"

"Just leave it..." Mumbled Merlin.

"No...i'm not going to leave it, Merlin..." Gwaine said.

Merlin gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"Someone's coming...but it doesn't feel good..."

"Merlin..." Gwaine called.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful..."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"You too..." He said gently.

"Awwwwww...another beautiful moment between you two..." Smiled Morgana.

"What do you want Morgana...?" They both asked.

"Just came to check up on you two...and to have a chat with our brave hero here..." Morgana said as she pointed to Merlin.

"Yeah...errr...thats not gonna happen..." Merlin said and his eyes flashes gold.

Gwaine's and Merlin's chains broke and their cell doors opened.

"RUN!" Merlin cried and grabbed Gwaine's arm and made a run for it.

They ran into the hall to see the knights standing near them, in a line.

"Arthur..." Merlin called to the man.

"That's not Arthur Merlin...not anymore...Morgana's controlling them..." Gwaine said.

"I know...i just need to get through to them..." Merlin said.

"KILL THEM!" Screamed Morgana and they took out their swords and ran up to them.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and they flew in the air and he took Gwaine's hand and they all transported to the woods.

"Morgana!?" Called Arthur who looked around for her.

"Arthur...listen to me your enchanted..." Merlin said as he slowly walked up to him.

"Wheres Morgana!?" Cried Sir Leon.

"Morgana!" Called Mordred.

"Shhhh!" Merlin hushed them.

Suddenly both men where on the floor as they held them down.

"What did you do to Morgana!?" Arthur screamed as he held down Merlin by the neck as Sir Leon held him and Gwaine down by the chest.

"What should we do?" Merlin whispered to Gwaine.

"MERLIN!" The man screamed and he knew no more.

The man woke on a bed.

"Oh thank gods!" The knight breathed and sat next to him.

"What happened...where am I?"

"Ealdor...Arthur got a dagger and cut into you...but your mother took care of that..."

Gwaine said and Merlin looked down to see his chest bandaged.

"Where are they?"

"Close...i think..."

"How did you escape?"

"When someone i care for is hurt i make a plan..." Smirked the man.

"What?"

"I knocked them all out..."

"Woah...really?"

"Yup..."

"Geeze..."

The knight laughed.

Merlin laughed with him.

"Come on...we need to rest..." Gwaine said.

"Ow!" Merlin hissed.

"What?"

"Your'e bruise...it looks painful..." Merlin said as he saw a bruise on Gwaine's arm.

"Nahh..."

"You sure?"

The man shrugged.

"Here..." Merlin said and held onto it gently and his eyes flashed gold.

There was a gentle blue light that shun on the bruise and it soon vanished as did the bruise.

"Amazing!" Gwaine breathed.

Merlin smiled.

"Well...i couldn't let you be in pain now could I?"

"Same with you..."

Merlin grinned.

"Come on...get some sleep..." Gwaine said and Merlin obeyed.

Somehow he heard Gwaine whisper in his dream.

"You sleep... i sleep you, you wake... i wake, you die... i die..."

Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"Not on the last one your not..."

"I'll make sure you live..." Merlin said and fell asleep.


	11. The soldier from Barley part 11

Gwiane smiled and gently stroked his hair and kissed his head and walked out to see a distant light...it was Morgana...and the knights.

Merlin woke to smoke, it was everywhere, clouding his vision.

He covered his hand, coughing from it burning in his throat, his eyes where hooded, thick lines of tears fell down as the smoke stung his eyes, he wondered around the house, searching for his mother and lover.

His mind became hazy, eyes falling down as the smoke was winning, slowly he fell to the ground and drifted off, hearing a distant voice scream his name in worry.

He slowly woke, finding himself sitting against his house, his whole village was in flames.

"Don't worry...everyones safe..." A voice said.

Merlin looked up to see Gwaine.

"What happened?"

"Seems Morgana is more powerful than we thought..."

Merlin gulped and looked down.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Merlin sighed.

"You...you gave me quiet a scare..." Gwaine said and sat next to him.

"Where is everyone...?" Merlin whispered, his voice raw.

"In the woods...safe none the less..." Gwaine said.

"What happened...?"

Gwaine took a deep breath.

"Arthur...and the guys, they found Ealdor and Morgana burned it down, i fought them off..." Gwaine paused.

"What is it?"

"Their still enchanted..." He said.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." Merlin huffed.

Gwaine nodded.

"She...she said she'll kill us...that it's a game...a game of cat and mouse..." Gwaine said and bit his lip.

"Hey it's alright, don't worry..." Merlin smiled, rubbing his back.

"Why!?" Gwaine sobbed.

Merlin sat in front of him and gently wiped the tears away and held his face, gently.

"She didn't say whose the cat..." Merlin smiled.

Gwaine chuckled.

"You're right...so what are we...?" He asked.

Merlin shrugged.

"The mouse..."

Gwaine frowned.

"Quick...intelligent, small and unnoticeable...the perfect winner..." Merlin said

"Heh..."

"Don't worry...we'll save them and defeat Morgana..." Merlin said.

Gwaine nodded and smiled at him, eyes sparkling.

"Did i mention how amazing you are?" Gwaine grinned.

Merlin shrugged playfully.

Gwaine hummed and placed his hand on Merlin's nape, the man looked up.

"you are..." He whispered and leaned in, their lips meeting.

He slowly broke off and hugged a startled Merlin gently, not noticing Merlin unconsciously released his magic, dampening the village, putting out the flames and blowing away the smoke.

"I love you..." Gwaine murmured.

Merlin smiled and hugged back, gently whispering back.

"Love you too..."


	12. The soldier from Barley part 12

Gwaine smiled and stroked Merlin's hair gently.

"I'll protect you, no matter what..." The knight said, placed his hand on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Same here..." He said and stood up and helped Gwaine up.

"Come...lets find the villagers..." Merlin said and they turned to the forest and walked into it.

The two stuck close, holding hands, but unconsciously Merlin took his hand away and walked forwards as he saw a little girl, she saw him and ran to him, hugging his leg.

"Gerryl..." Merlin gasped and picked her up and gave her to Gwaine, he ran back to the village and came back.

"She's with her mother, i saw her run to us when we got out..." He said and walked with Merlin farther into the darkness of the woods.

Merlin didn't notice that with each step he grew distant from Gwaine, suddenly, so so suddenly he found himself alone in the woods.

It was quiet, dark and damp.

Suddenly a twig snapped, Merlin gasped and turned to see only darkness.

He frowned.

"Gwaine?" He called.

Nothing...

"Gwaine..." He called again, feeling as if someone was walked up to him.

His breath hitched as a hand held his shoulder.

Two arms wrapped around him, Merlin smiled and held his hand.

"You scared me Gwaine..." Merlin breathed, smiling.

He felt their head on his own, their lips ghosting over his ear.

"It's...not...Gwaine..." He whispered.

"Hahahah, nice one..come on stop joking..." Merlin laughed nervously and turned around and gasped.

It was Arthur, but his eyes where blue.

"Arthur?" He frowned.

He smiled.

"Merlin, it's good to see you!" He said.

Suddenly his eyes burned red.

Merlin felt himself loose control of his body.

"Oh...no..." He whispered, feeling dizzy he felt himself fall forwards, fainting.

Arthur caught him and held him in his arms.

He turned to see Morgana.

"Well done..." She smiled and walked up to him and lightly stroked Merlin's hair.

"You're the cat, Merlin..." She hushed and leaned down.

"-And Gwaine's the mouse..." She hissed and signaled Arthur to lay Merlin down.

He gently put Merlin onto the forest floor and stood up.

"Did i do good my lady?" He asked.

"Quite...when Merlin wakes he'll be..." He smiled and looked at him.

"...one of us..."


	13. The soldier from Barley part 13

Gwaine walked through the forest carefully.

"Merlin..." He whispered, searching for him.

"Merlin!" He called louder, worry banging his heart.

"MERLIN!" He screamed.

Nothing.

"Merlin...Merlin, please where are you!?" He cried, running through the forest.

Suddenly he gasped as there was light a head, he ran to it and stopped, frozen in utter shock.

Merlin was kissing Jake, both eyes where closed, their arms wrapped around one another, moaning.

He let out a breath.

Merlin broke the kiss and pressed his head against Jake.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"Love you too..." Jake smiled.

"M...Merlin..?" Gwaine gasped, unsure if this was a trick or not.

Merlin opened his eyes and turned to him, they where bright red.

Gwaine growled.

"What did you do to him!?" He screamed to Jake, he took out his sword and aimed it at Jake.

"Nothing...he woke...i was there, and..." He said and strokes Merlin's cheek.

"-This is what happened..." He smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Get away from him..." Gwaine hissed.

Jake smiled and hugged Merlin from behind.

He kissed the mans' neck.

"Isn't he lovely, Gwaine...isn't he...tasty?" He said and licked his neck, making Merlin moan, eyes closing, tilting his head to the side so he exposed more of his neck.

He hummed and trailed kisses along it.

"-And...so responsive..." Jake smirked.

"I wouldn't know..." He hissed.

Jake gasped.

"You mean you two haven't..."

"No..." Gwaine hissed.

Jake chuckled.

"Gwaine oh Gwaine...you're missing out..." Jake chuckled.

"Let him go, now..." Gwaine hissed.

"NO, no way am i letting him go..." He smirked and kissed his neck and rubbed his face against it, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist.

"Merlin's so good, not letting him go so easily..." He said.

"Then i'll do it the hard way..." Gwaine said and ran towards them and jabbed at Jakes leg.

"AH!" He cried out and got out his sword and swung at Gwaine.

The two fought which seemed forever till Gwaine fell to the ground out cold, Merlin stood above him with a large rock in his hands.

"We'll done, Merlin..." Jake breathed and walked up to him, kissing the man messily.

Merlin moaned and kissed back hard.

"Now, now you two, save it for some other time..." Said Morgana and walked up to Merlin and stroked his cheek.

"We'll done, Merlin...you did well..." She smiled and they took Gwaine to their hide out.

Gwaine slowly woke and looked around, he saw Jake and Merlin sitting a few meters away making out.

Gwaine growled in jealousy and anger and grabbed his sword and ran up screaming.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" He cried and cut his sword through Jake.

"AH!" Jake cried and sagged against Gwaine.

"I win..." He hissed and cut out of him, Jake fell to the ground, dead.

Merlin screamed in anger and grabbed Gwaine and pushed him against a tree, eyes red and angry.

"Listen Merlin...your under a spell...please, please try and snap out of it..." Gwaine begged.

"You killed him!" Merlin cried, tears falling down.  
"He used you Merlin...twice he used you, and last time he even told you that...please..." Gwaine said gently.

"HE DIDN'T USE ME!" Merlin screamed and was about to punch him when he hesitated.

"There we go...you see, your fighting it...keep fighting Merlin...i love you..." Gwaine said, smiling.

Merlin growled and tried to punch him again but found himself unable to.

"Why can't i hit you?" Merlin asked.

"Because...because you love me..." Gwaine smiled.

"I...I love you?" Merlin frowned.

"Yes...yes you do...and i love you too..." Gwaine smiled lovingly.

Merlin slowly let his hand fall down to his side.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, yes i'm telling the truth..." Gwaine said and leaned in and kissed him gently.

Merlin was frozen but smiled and kissed back, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry..." Merlin whispered and Gwaine hugged back.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay Merlin..." gwaine said and kissed his hair.

Merlin parted the hug and looked at him with blue eyes.

Gwaine grinned and kissed him quickly.

"You...you broke it...i'm so proud of you..." Gwaine smiled and hugged him laughing, Merlin laughed back.

They suddenly heard Morgana clap.


	14. The soldier from Barley part 14

"Well...well...well..." Morgana breathed and her dull claps soon echoed into nothingness as she stood in front of them.

"Morgana..." Merlin hissed.

"Pity..." She said, watching him.

"You would have been an excellent puppet..." She sighed.

"Well...no matter..." She smirked when suddenly the knights surrounded them, Gwaine held Merlin behind him and turned to them, sword in hand extended at Morgana.

She kicked Jack's lifeless body to the side, she looked down at him.

"It's a shame...he was a great assistant...but i have more..." She said, glancing at the knights, their eyes glowing dark red.

"Let them go, Morgana..." Merlin hissed.

She chuckled.

"As if..." She smiled and clicked her fingers together.

"Kill them..." She hissed and suddenly the knights unsheathed their swords and slowly closed in on them, Gwaine growled and swung his sword at them.

They gasped and backed away, Gwaine looked behind him and kissed Merlin's head.

"Wish me luck and don't move..." He said and Merlin nodded. "I'll be right here helping you, good luck, i love you..." Merlin smiled and Gwaine grinned and screamed, turing to them and ran straight to Morgana but was blocked by Sir Leon and Percival, he fought them as much as he could, trying not to hurt them too badly.

Morgana smiled as she watched friend attack friend.

"Please..." Panted Gwaine as he looked at Percival.

"Please wake up..." He gasped and swung his sword.

Percival shook his head and attacked Gwaine with full force, knocking him to the ground.

Merlin tried to use his magic to make the knights tired.

"Is this what your doing...playing some kind of game like cat and mouse...?" He hissed at Morgana who smiled.

"Well of course..."

"Just let us go...if anything give us a five minute start..." Gwaine glared.

She hummed in thought.  
"A hunt then..." She grinned.

"Fine..." Gwaine hissed.

She chuckled darkly and magically made him stand up.

She glanced at Arthur and back at Gwaine, she took her hand and crossed her fingers and hid it behind her back.

"I am...true to my word..." She smirked.

Merlin didn't notice someone creeping up at him with a sword at the ready.


	15. The soldier from Barley part 15

"AHHHH!" Merlin screamed as he felt a sword cut into him, everyone stopped fighting and froze, eyes wide, mouths shut tight as they heard the shrill scream and the sickening hiss of the sword sheathing out of Merlin's back, singing with morning for the man as he fell to the floor, silent, heart still beating but so….so silent.

Blood trickled down from Excalibur, an evil and dark chuckle came from Arthur as he looked down at his slain victim.

Gwaine slowly turned around, anger flaming his eyes and his breath hard and slow with rage.

He glared at Arthur and gripped onto his sword tightly and trudged towards him, fury controlling his head as he heard Merlin's short gasps.

Merlin lay on the damp forest floor, unable to move a limb, his back was burning, his insides felt like it was on fire, tears trickled down his cheeks as he lay on his side, eyes shocked and betrayed as he helplessly stared into the distance.

Gwaine let out a grueling scream as his sword clashed with Arthurs, Merlin's blood spotted both mens' bodies.

"HOW!"

Clash!

"DARE!"

Clash, clash!

"YOU!"

Bam!

Arthur fell to the floor, Gwaine stood over him, teeth set as he looked down at him with mad eyes, dripping with sweat, teeth shown, panting with rage as he held his sword tightly, pointing at Arthur's chest, there was a long silence.

"Gwaine…..don't…." Merlin squeaked weakly, slowly his eyes gazed at his lover.

"Merlin…" The man called, softly.

"He's enchanted…..please…put the sword down Gwaine, put it down…" Merlin whispered.

The man hesitated, letting his sword down and holding it up again with a warning, his stare was hard as he slowly put his sword down, he glared at the man who grinned back, eyes cruel.

Gwaine broke the stare and bent down and carefully cradled Merlin in his arms, not caring that the knights surrounded them, not caring he heard Morgana hiss "Kill them" not caring that he felt Percivals sharp sword on his back, not even caring that the odds of coming out alive was slim, he only cared how Merlin was staring at him, full of love and care, Gwaine softly laid his hand on Merlins chest, feeling his weak heart beat as tears fell down, not hearing the knight's swords lift in ready to kill them both.


	16. The soldier form Barley part 16

"Merlin…." Gwaine called, gently placing his hand on Merlin's wound, feeling the heat of the skin around the wound behind the tunic, the warmness of the blood as it trickled down his fingers.

The man slowly opened his eyes, forgetting he closed them and gave Gwaine a small smile as he gazed at him.

The knight watched him for a moment, he let out a whimper.

"Merlin….Merlin I love you…." Gwaine sobbed.

The man slowly grinned, eyes glassy and distant.

Gwaine slowly bent down and kissed him with care.

Both eyes fluttered closed.

Merlin tiredly kissed back and lightly stroked his cheek.

"Love you too…." He whispered as they broke off, both opening their eyes, watching one another, Merlin weakly lifted his hand and wiped away the tears that fell down from Gwaine's cheeks.

"Gwaine…." He breathed, eyes slowly closing.

"No….no, no…your not dying…you're not dying…" Gwaine said and hugged him, slowly rocking back and forth, stroking his hair, whispering.

"You're not going to die….you're not love….your just tired that's all, that's all…everythings alright, it is…it is…don't worry…shhhh…" Gwaine whispered.

Merlin smiled slightly, listening to him as his voice became distant.

The knights did not move as they heard Gwaine sob, slowly the man broke the embrace and gave Merlin a watery smile.

"I love you…Merlin…." He whispered and slowly leaned down, eyes closing as he gently pressed his lips against Merlin's, not hearing the knight's swords falling to the ground and Morgana running away.


	17. The soldier from Barley part 17

Gwaine waited and waited for the swords to enter him so he would be with Merlin.

But nothing happened.

He looked down at Merlin and kissed him several times.

"I love you….i love you, please, please don't be dead…you can't…..you just….cant be…please merlin….don't die…don't…don't LEAVE ME!" he wailed and kissed him passionately, breaking off sobbing.

"Merlin!...Merlin!" He cried and hugged tightly on him, breaking as he held him close.

"Gwaine….?" Arthur asked.

The knight went quiet.

"You did this….you…did….this…." Gwaine hissed.

"What…?" Arthur breathed, taking a step back.

"He….was enchanted….Gw…" Merlin mumbled quietly.

Gwaine looked down.

"…Merlin….?" Gwaine called, eyes wide.

He saw a small smile on Merlin's lips and oh so slowly he opened his eyes, hooded.

His colour drained.

"Merlin…" Arthur called and kneeled beside him.

Gwaine glared at him.

"Gwaine….it's okay…" Merlin said, smiling lovingly at him.

"Merlin…." Arthur gulped and the man slowly turned to him.

"Glad…your back…." Merlin smiled.

Arthur turned to see his sword bloody.

He felt sick.

"Merlin…Merlin I'm sorry…" Arthur breathed, eyes wide with shock.

"It's …..alright…." Merlin smiled weakly, holding Arthur's shoulder, the man held Merlin's arm tightly.

"No, Merlin, I don't care if he was enchanted, you shouldn't forgive him so easily…" Gwaine piped in.

"Gwaine…." Merlin said and turned to him.

"I….it's…." He suddenly stopped, his eyes widened in fear.

"Gwaine…." He gasped, suddenly his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried and shook him.

"Merlin!" He cried again and the man opened his eyes, quiet, he slowly looked at him.

"Gwaine…help me…." He whispered and the man looked at Arthur who nodded and they lifted Merlin up with care and carried him over to the horses with haste.


	18. The soldier from Barley part 18

"No, you put him on like this!"

"He's backwards on the saddle, it's stupid!"

"Shut up and just get on!"

"NO, FIRST YOU PUT HIM ON PROPERLY!"

"Um…Gwaine…Arthur?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YEAH WHAT HE SAID!"

"JUST PUT HIM LIKE THIS…SEE!"

"WHO CARES!"

"OH NO, HE'S MY FRIEND I'M RIDING WITH HIM!"

"NO, HE'S MY LOVER I WILL RIDE WITH HIM!"

"….What?"

"Whatever…."

"…"

"WAIT UP!"

The two fought during the ride, when they put Merlin down for a rest, they fought over who should stay with him and who would hunt.

Suddenly there was a blue light.

"You two are IDIOTS!" Cried a familiar voice who slowly became visible.

"L…Lancelot?" Arthur gasped.

He shook his head.

"Look at the both of you, bickering like children!"

"S-Sorry…."

"It was his fault he killed Mer-" Gwaine hissed.

"GWAINE, IT WASN'T HIS FAULT HE WAS ENCHANTED, JUST LET IT GO AND LOOK AFTER MERLIN AND MAKE ADULT CHOICES!" Lancelot cried.

The two froze.

"Now….Gwaine, you go and get firewood…"

"BUT!"

"I don't care if you're his lover it doesn't give you a right to be with Merlin constantly, Arthur means a great deal to Merlin, their like brothers and brothers need to stay together!"

"…Mean…."

"Now, you go get wood, Arthur needs his time alone with Merlin too…"

Gwaine grumbled and walked away.

"Thank you….i'm sorry for how childish I was…"

"It's alright, Arthur…" Lancelot smiled and kneeled by Merlin and held the mans' hand.

"Just hold on for a bit longer, Merlin…just a bit longer…" He said and vanished.

Arthur turned to Merlin and held him close.

"I hope you're okay…please be okay Merlin….please…" Arthur whispered gently to him.

Gwaine came back and the two apologized and Gwaine warmed Merlin by the fire.


	19. The soldier form Barley part 19

The two men packed up and rode to Camelot, the journey was long and tiring but they finally made it, Gwaine and Arthur rode into the castle and slowly got Merlin down and carried him into Gaius's chambers.

The old man gasped as he saw Merlin being carried in, gasping for breath and badly injured.

"Lay him on the bed…" He said and the two obeyed and left Gaius to help their friend, the two sat outside till Gaius walked out, he opened the door and walked up to them, wiping away blood with a cloth.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked, Gwaine walked up to them.

Gaius sighed.

"He's not doing well but I'm doing the best I can…" He said.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwaine asked.

"The sword cut a part of his heart, not much but so much that he is loosing blood, it will soon, maybe stop and now he just grows weaker, but if I sew it, he might live…" Gaius said.

"It's my fault…" Arthur breathed.

"Sire, don't blame yourself and not now, Merlin needs you two to stay alive till I can treat him, that's in four days…" Gaius said.

Gwaine and Arthur nodded and the two walked in.

"One at a time, never together okay…it'll stress him, only once person in there with him…" Gaius said and Arthur walked in.

Merlin lay on the bed, peacefully asleep but he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh Merlin…" Arthur breathed when suddenly the man screamed.


	20. The soldier from Barley part 20

"HELP, HEEEELP, HELPPPPPPPP!" Merlin screamed, thrashing.

Arthur quickly held him down and leaned in.

"Merlin, it's Arthur, you're safe just calm down!" Arthur cried and suddenly Gaius ran in with Gwaine.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong with him!" Arthur panicked and the old man went over to him.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"MY HEART!" he screamed.

"What about you're heart Merlin, what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"MORGANA…MORGANA…SHES-SHES CRUSHING ME!" He grit out.

"Arthur, hold him down…" Gaius said and ran to the study and came back with a book. Gwaine was sitting on the ground, stroking his hair, it seemed to calm him a bit, Arthur held him down.

Gaius went over and placed his hand on Merlin's heart and gasped.

It was thumping against him rapidly.

"She means to stop his heart by making it pump faster and faster…" He said and helped Gwaine up and felt his heart.

"Keep you're heart calm and hold Merlin's hand against it, Arthur…" Gwaine called and the man looked over at him.

"Place you're hand on Merlin's heart and imagine taking the pain and giving it back to Morgana…" He said.

Gwaine gently held Merlin's hand and placed it against his heart and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, Merlin…shhh…it's alright…feel my heart, try to make it like mine…shhhh…" He hushed at the screaming man.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and squinted in pain and slowly looked at the man and smiled weakly.

"Love you…Gwaine…" He grit out.

"Love you too, Merlin…" Gwaine smiled and leaned down and kissed him, Merlin kissed back and panted in pain and placed his head against Gwaine.

"You make me feel so safe, I love you so much…" Merlin smiled and gasped and cried out.

"Shhh shhh…it'll be over soon…and we can go to the waterfall, remember that day, we caught fish, you fell in and we made camp and you sneezed the whole night…I said how it sounded like a kitten, remember that day Merlin?" Gwaine hushed and Merlin grit his teeth and nodded, eyes shut tight and nodded.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's chest and felt the hard and fast thumps and imagined it going to Morgana.

"Hurry…" Gaius whispered.

Long moments passed.

Merlin slowly calmed.

Gaius checked his heart.

"Morgana failed…Merlin's alright now…" Gaius said, feeling Merlin's calm heart.

The two sighed with relief and went to their rooms to change.

Gwaine came back and saw a sad Gaius.

"Gaius…what's wrong?" he asked, curiously.

"Merlin….his…his heart stopped…"


	21. The soldier from Barley part 21

"His...what..?" Gwaine breathed, shocked.

"I'm sorry...Morgana beat us to it..." Gaius said, looking down in silence.

"No...i wasn't quick enough..." Gwaine hissed and turned round, too ashamed to see Gaius's expression.

"We...we where going to go to the waterfall, i told him...i promised..." Gwaine croaked, tears falling down.

He let out a chocked sob and shook his head.

"NO, WHERE GETTING HIM BACK!" He cried and ran into Merlin's room to see a white blanket over him, he tore it off and gently cradled Merlin in his arms.

He went out of the room and stood in front of Gaius.

"I'm taking him to the druids, i promise he will come back alive Gaius..." Gwaine swore and left.

He walked along the forest with Merlin safely in his arms, he kept looking down at him and his pace picked up.

He arrived at a druid camp in the afternoon, some gathered and glared at him, watching his sword.

"I mean you no harm, i want you to save Merlin...please, thats all i ask...i'll give anything!" He cried.

"You're sword...give us you're sword..." An old man said, walking up to him.

Gwaine nodded and the old man took it from him.

"Ah...Emrys..." He breathed, laying his hand on the mans' chest.

"I felt his pain...i've been expecting you..." He said and walked into the camp, Gwaine followed suit.

He gently laid Merlin on a bed and sat with the village elder.

"How do we save him?" Gwaine asked.

The old man sighed.

"It's tricky...very tricky indeed..."

"Anything...anything..." Gwaine pleaded.

The elder looked at him with scared eyes.

"You have to kill Morgana..."


	22. The soldier from Barley part 22

Gwaine blinked in surprise. "Morgana?"

"Yes, if she dies... Merlin will live..." He said, looking down at Merlin.

"He doesn't have long, two days at most..." The old man said with sadness.

Gwaine nodded and stood up and looked at Merlin and stroked his hair.

"I'll defeat her for you, Merlin...i promise i'll save you..." He hushed and kissed him and left.

He ran to the woods and twirled around.

"I'M HERE, MORGANA, WHERE EVER YOU ARE, FACE ME!" He screamed.

There was an evil chuckle.

"Brave you are Sir knight..." She smirked and walked up to him.

"I'll kill you, you'll die and Merlin will live, he will..." Gwaine hissed and took out his sword.

"Oh...you poor soul, you really think you can kill me..." She chuckled and suddenly rocks flew at him, smashing against his body.

The man flew back, falling to the floor, screaming in pain as he felt two ribs broken, he grunted and slowly got up.

She laughed and her eyes glowed red and he screamed as he felt himself suddenly snap forwards, his neck suddenly twisted.

"GAGGH!" He coached and fell to the ground, eyes wide, still, not being able to breathe.

"Bye, bye..." She chuckled and walked up to him. "Sir knight..." She laughed and kicked his head painfully and vanished.

Gwiane felt blood trickle down his head.

"I failed...i...i didn't even...try..." He murmured and closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"No...you didn't fail. you where fair, she wasn't..." A voice sang.

Gwiane opened his eyes to see Merlin's ghost cradling him, he looked around to see it was night.

"Your'e...dead?"

"Nope, not yet anyway..." Merlin said and kissed him.

"I might be able to help you..." Merlin hushed and threw his head to the sky and screamed out words.

Suddenly a small dragon flew down.

"This is Athusa, if you ask him to breathe fire over your sword it will be able to kill her..." He said and the dragon snuggled against him.

"She likes you..." Merlin smiled.

Gwaine slowly grinned and took out his sword and painfully stood up.

"I'll save you Merlin..." He said and looked at the dragon.

"Breathe fire...the biggest you have ever done.." He instructed Athusa and she did just that.


	23. The soldier from Barley part 23

Gwaine smiled as the sword gloved a sliver glint, he held it up and turned to see Merlin gone.

Gwaine gulped and turned and walked.

A day went by and he finally found her, rotting in a sickening hovel, the knight slowly crept behind her as she sipped her herb-fulled tea.

"I'm sorry...but i have to do this...glad you're evil..." He whispered and quickly cut his sword into her.

She gasped and dropped her tea, coughing out blood, Gwaine took out the sword and she fell to the ground, dead.

Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief and trudged to the camp, he walked in and saw Merlin, still the same.

"Why is he still like this!?" He breathed.

"You...you where too late...two days left he had, and you wasted them..." He hissed and Gwaine dropped his sword.

"No..." He breathed and fell to his knees.

He slowly went to his side and held his hand, lightly stroking his hair.

"-But...the...the waterfall Merlin..." He breathed.

"Us...loving...being with one another...alive, together..." He croaked, tears fell down.

"Merlin...i'm so sorry i failed you..." He whispered and kissed him.

Suddenly the two where engulfed in a blue light, when the knight parted the kiss there was colour in his face.

"He's breathing!" Gwaine gasped and smiled.

"You're love must be strong indeed, young knight..." He said and Gwaine smiled and carried Merlin back.

The man woke to darkness.

"Hello?" He croaked and he felt someone holding his hand.

"It's just me...it's just Gwaine..." The man hushed him and gently climbed into his bed and hugged him close.

"Thank you..thank you for saving me..." Merlin whispered.

"I couldn't let you die...i wouldn't ever let you die...i love you Merlin..." Gwaine said and kissed him.

"Love you too..." Merlin smiled.

"err..."

Merlin frowned.

"Theres someone else here..."

"It's Arthur..." Said an shy voice in the dark.

"Why are you in my room?" Merlin asked, searching the room for him but it was dark.

"It's too dark to find the door and i don't want to trip and die...so...don't you two do anything...active while i wait for sunlight..."

Merlin burst out laughing.


	24. The endthank you

I hope you enjoyed the story, for the people who followed this story from the beginning I want to say I am so so so sorry for not updating it for so long but now im going to try and update and put up more stories on here now, enjoy! Thank you for following it and I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
